


故园风雨后

by arclla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 小妈, 慎入, 无售后
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: 大纲文，狗雷莱的嫂子小妈时刻，请自助避雷
Relationships: Regulus Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	故园风雨后

***

自奥里安和沃尔布佳双双去世后，阿尔法德.布莱克成为布莱克家族的新主人。他和十八岁的莱姆斯.卢平在庄园中举行了盛大的婚礼（……），年轻的新郎不得不向正在就读的医学院提出退学申请，变更姓氏，正式成为布莱克庄园的新主人。婚礼后的宴会上，莱姆斯.布莱克被介绍给阿尔法德的两位侄子，西里斯和雷古勒斯。彼时西里斯年值十九，他兴味盎然地盯着比自己还小一岁的“小叔叔”，两道目光几乎在后者身上烧出洞来。十五岁的雷古勒斯很有礼貌地吻了吻莱姆斯的手背，献上了自己襟前的白玫瑰；莱姆斯对他的善意很是感激，两人低声地交谈着，阿尔法德带西里斯去招呼宾客，临走前，西里斯意味深长地看了看莱姆斯挺拔又流畅的肩脊，目光在劲瘦的腰线上流连不去。

因为自己平日事务繁忙，阿尔法德嘱咐西里斯多带莱姆斯在庄园中转转。西里斯从不放过任何一个机会，他换着法儿地逗弄莱姆斯：带他去看定时喷泉，在水柱喷出的一刻将莱姆斯留在池子中央，任凭水流将他淋得浑身湿透；带他去温室看蝴蝶，把莱姆斯推进培育玫瑰的花房，自己从外边把门锁上；莱姆斯的恳求逐渐变成咒骂，西里斯只是靠在门边听着，脸上挂着恶作剧得逞的笑容。

这些经历让他们对彼此更为熟悉。两周过后，西里斯开始旁若无人地问他一些难堪的问题，比如，“你有没有睡过姑娘”，或者，“你喜欢床还是浴室”。他绘声绘色地描述自己十八岁时阿尔法德带他到本地最大的妓院中欣赏群舞的场景，一边比划，一边用肩膀撞了撞莱姆斯的。话题和两人之间的距离（or lack of）令莱姆斯脸红，然而西里斯的下一个问题直接让血液冲上脸颊：“我叔叔可是天赋异禀呢，我近距离瞧过他是怎么操那些女人的……他也会那样操你吗，莱姆斯？”

莱姆斯想离开房间，然而已经太晚了。西里斯将他一把摁回椅子里，坏笑着俯下身来：“没关系，你可以和我讲实话。”

“我要叫人了。”莱姆斯冷冷地看着他，试图保有一点威严，“法律意味上来说，我是你的长辈。”

“大家不是都出去打猎了么？”西里斯无辜地偏偏头，睁大了眼睛，“不然你以为我胆子有这么大？”

莱姆斯惊慌地看着西里斯越凑越近，直到二人双唇相接。西里斯的吻凶猛又章法全无，莱姆斯觉得自己耳中嗡嗡直响，谁也没有注意，二楼的雷古勒斯走出了自己的卧室，从回廊上默默地看着这一切。

从这之后，莱姆斯开始有意识地躲着西里斯。他成功了几次，然而失败的次数居多。某天下午，他带着书爬上了庄园顶端的阁楼，然而地板还没坐热，西里斯就像一条训练有素的猎犬般摸进了房间。他得意洋洋的解开自己的衬衫纽扣，反手将门落锁，莱姆斯转身推开气窗向外张望，然而距离地面的高度令他头晕目眩了。西里斯进入他的时候，他无法抑制地发出一声低泣，那呻吟从气窗中逃逸，传到了楼下的雷古勒斯的房中。雷古勒斯正在房中学习法文，那些喘息令他无法集中精神。他愤怒地抄起桌上的墨水瓶，将身体探出窗户，将它狠狠地丢向楼上；墨水瓶准确地穿过了气窗，他听见两声咒骂，心满意足地缩了回去。大概又是哪个偷懒的仆人，他这样想道，重新打开了法文书，等会儿下楼看看谁脸上有墨水印，直接赶出去好了。

晚饭前，他在楼梯口等待那些年长者，先下来的是西里斯，他正想和哥哥打招呼，却惊讶地看到西里斯的额角上有一大团墨迹。他没好气地问哥哥是不是又和女仆乱搞，然而西里斯只是挑了挑眉，将他的头发揉得乱七八糟。莱姆斯也下楼了，雷古勒斯正想和他炫耀自己新学的法文单词，却无比震惊地发现“小叔叔”的脖颈上出现好大一块红痕……其上还覆着一层青色，就像每次练完书法后洗过的手的皮肤。

雷古勒斯全明白了。那一瞬间，他真正地成为了一个男人。

晚餐时，他佯装无辜地问莱姆斯，脖子上的墨水是怎么回事，莱姆斯很平静地说，自己写信时睡着了，不小心打翻了墨水瓶。雷古勒斯将头转向西里斯，无声地挑起了眉，西里斯吹了声口哨，快乐地用叉子挑起一大块牛肉：“我从不放过任何一个骚扰莱姆斯的机会。”

几天后，流感在城中蔓延开来。雷古勒斯不幸感染病菌，当夜便发起了高烧。家庭医生陪着阿尔法德去了远方，那热度把女仆吓坏了，小姑娘一路飞跑进莱姆斯的房间，恳求“年轻的老爷”去看看小少爷。由于曾在医学院学习的缘故，莱姆斯自告奋勇地承担了照顾雷古勒斯的责任，他指挥仆人端来冰水，毛巾，又让管家去骑马去镇上买药。雷古勒斯被烧得非常糊涂，只记得有只冰凉白皙的手时不时地拂过他的额头；退烧后，他发现莱姆斯正趴在自己的床边睡觉，眼下挂着两圈青黑。雷古勒斯无声地将手覆上那头毛茸茸的褐色卷发；轻轻地用指腹梳理着，冰凉柔软的发丝划过指间，这触感令他头一次产生了情欲。

西里斯对莱姆斯的举动十分不满。莱姆斯见雷古勒斯已经大为好转，终于疲惫地回到了自己的房间。女仆已经为他放好了水，他穿着睡袍走进浴室，西里斯却顺着门缝溜进房间，躲在了被子下。莱姆斯洗完澡后准备休息，他一边打哈欠一边掀开被单，却惊讶地发现自己的侄子正对他眨眼。西里斯赤着上身仰躺在莱姆斯的床上，后者发梢的水珠不断滴下，在他的胸膛上溅起一个个圆圈。

“我正在发高烧，”西里斯中气十足地宣布道，挑衅似地扬起了眉，“我需要你全天候的照顾，就像雷古勒斯那样。”

“我看你好得很，”莱姆斯已经很困了；他没好气地翻了个白眼，只想把这家伙踹下床去，“起开，我要睡觉了！”

天旋地转。下一秒后，他已经如愿躺下，西里斯正沉甸甸地压在自己身上。

“你不是在发烧吗，”莱姆斯试图挣扎，却发现那家伙力气大得惊人，“装也装得像一点，力气这么大是怎么回事！”

西里斯像真正的猎犬那样趴在他身上闻来闻去，听到这个问题后，只是笑嘻嘻地捉住他的手，将它带向一个隐秘的位置：“我额头不烫，烫的是这儿，不信你摸摸看？”

阿尔法德打猎归来后，他们的行动变得更加隐蔽。西里斯锒铛入狱这件事吓坏了所有人。法官宣判时，莱姆斯看见那双银灰色的眼睛渐渐失去光彩，觉得自己的心都要碎了。西里斯的遭遇令阿尔法德一蹶不振，很快地，布莱克庄园的主人在那一年秋天便去世了。庄园中只剩下莱姆斯和雷古勒斯两人；雷古勒斯飞快地成长着，同年冬天，他已经能跟随莱姆斯和佃户代表谈判了。他对莱姆斯的感情随着时间的推移也渐渐流露，实际上，镇上已经开始传出莱姆斯.布莱克即将改嫁的消息。正式求婚发生在一个白雪皑皑的早晨，雷古勒斯在壁炉前单膝下跪，掏出戒指，莱姆斯看着那双真挚的，恳切的银色双眼，不知怎地，泪水忽然爬满了他的脸。

他们以为生活会这样持续下去，然而，某天夜里，成功越狱的西里斯却再次敲响了庄园的大门。

End


End file.
